Hermione sings
by loving-reader-and-writer
Summary: Hermione is alone. She has been beaten by her parents because of being a witch.she ran away and has worked and lived on her own since she was 12 no one new. what happens when some one does
1. Chapter 1 (fixed and added near the end)

**Hermione is alone, she has been abused by her parents because of being a witch. She ran away and has worked and lived on her own since she was 12, no one new. What happens when some one does?**

This is slow going but I am beginning to work on it again. I am currently proof reading all my stories and fixing them and changing some things. The bar is not in Hogsmead but some other area make up your own Imagry about the area.

Hermione worked as a waitress at a wizards bar near Hogwarts during the summer breaks. The only women in the bar were the waitress. She was happy with that, it made her more comfortable. As a bonus of it being near Hogwarts she was very unlikely to see anyone she knew.

It was a Quidditch game night and the guys were rowdy to say the least. It always fell onto Hermoines' shoulders to settle everyone down after a game. The other girls were to afraid to get on the stage. There were some regulars that always came on game nights just so they could enjoy the after game, since Hermione only did it to calm the guys, no other time would she do it if she didn't need to.

She walked up on stage and sat down on the dark wooden stool, the regulars just smiled. Hermione placed her guitar on her lap and put the strap on. She always played a happy tune so that everyone left still smiling and joyful, but she wasn't very happy today. She planned to do something new tonight anyway.

_I walked to school with the lunch I packed_  
_Nobody knows what I'm holdin' back_  
_Wearin' the same cloths I wore yesterday_  
_I hide the bruises with linen and lace oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

She sings and plays never has she sung in front of any one, but as she sang, Hermione got more power in her words. _'This feels so good'_ she thought.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_  
_I stand hard as a stone_  
_In a world that I can't rise above_  
_But my dreams give me wings_  
_And I fly to a place where I'm loved_

She sang softly _concrete angle_

Her voice strengthens with anger. Hermione would never tell anyone the reason for the pain in her voice. No one she know would hear this song from her lips, or any song for that matter. Singing was her secret joy, for her alone. Little did she know out in the crown one Remus Lupin stepped into the bar. He didn't recognize her, she was young and beautiful, wearing a deep blue long sleved shirt beneath a gray apron and jeans, unusual in the wizard districts, but not unseen. She was so full of sadness .

'How could some one so pretty and soft looking be in so much pain.'

he though as he listened to her next verse.

_I cry in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Her voice was amazing her voice didn't waver despite the tears that were dropping on her guitar, she played on. The crowd was silent listening felt so good to be able to let it all out, she was crying, but she didn't care. All her sadness was in this one song. She planed on singing something else ,but once she started to play she sang and this is what came out .

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Hermione stopped and looked at every one most were nearly in tears and some already were in tears. She walked of stage and many people came and gave her hugs. Some regulars came up and spoke to her saying how wonderful her song was and that they felt like they could feel her pain through it. Some even gave knowing nods. Hermione just smiled and talked lightly but she just had to get away and be alone. Just to think and reflect and collect herself together. So she made her way to the bar door, removeing her apron and told the bouncer ,Dan, she was going home.

He replied with the usual. "Be careful child"

He always called her child even though she was 17 now and legally an adult in the magical world. He got her the job at the bar after she lived with him until she was 14, when she got her own flat. He signed the lease of course. He helped her be independent like she wanted. He couldn't live with her reciting _The Great Gatsby_ in various way over and over again.

She walked awhile down the street when she herd a noise behind her. She pulled out her wand and was pointing it at the mans throat before he even knew it. War training really helped her reflexes.

"Its okay im not going to hurt you so please put your wand down.." he said soothingly. Hermione knew that voice it was...

"Professor Lupin!" She exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a drink and heard you singing. Do I know you?" He asked puzzled.

He didn't recognize her. which meant she wouldn't have to fear anyone from the school finding out that sung in a bar.

"No, I don't believe you do." She said easily.

"Then how do you know my name?"he still looked puzzled and was slowly becoming alarmed.

"I've herd about you. You are THE Remus Lupin the only werewolf to ever teach at Hogwarts, Are you not?" she asked in a tone very much like when she was teaching Harry something.

"Yes I am but almost know one knows that." He said. And she saw a look of worry go across his face.

"Don't worry! It makes no difference to me. I am a half breed my self if thats what you can call it." Hermione said and it was true . Some people called muggle borns that, but thats not what she meant but thats what she would tell every one. "I could tell from the picture I saw of you in the newspaper, that one that listed all the defense teachers over the years."

"Oh, well thank you." he said.

"No need to thank me. I really must go I need my sleep there is another game tomorrow night." And with that she walked away from him. Leaving the werewolf confused and a little stunned by the quick interaction.


	2. Chapter 2 completed in a way

**Recap Hermione sang at a bar in Hogsmead that she usually only plays at to calm the crowd after a big match she is on her own because her parents beat her. She left at 12 and had her own place by 14 the bouncer Dan is her father figure. She works at the bar. She met Remus Lupin outside the bar.**

**_"Then how do you know my name?"he still looked puzzled and was slowly becoming alarmed._**

**_"I've herd about you. You are THE Remus Lupin the only werewolf to ever teach at Hogwarts, Are you not?" she asked in a tone very much like when she was teaching Harry something._**

**_"Yes I am but almost know one knows that." He said. And she saw a look of worry go across his face._**

**_"Don't worry! It makes no difference to me. I am a half breed my self if thats what you can call it." Hermione said and it was true . Some people called muggle borns that, but thats not what she meant but thats what she would tell every one. "I could tell from the picture I saw of you in the newspaper, that one that listed all the defense teachers over the years."_**

**_"Oh, well thank you." he said._**

**_"No need to thank me. I really must go I need my sleep there is another game tomorrow night." And with that she walked away from him. Leaving the werewolf confused and a little stunned by the quick interaction._**

OK now on we go.

Remus stood there a moment just watching her walk away. With her apron removed he could see that her shirt was blue, he liked it even though he could only see the back now, it hugged her waist while being loose at the top. The girls hair was held in a tight bun hiding its length that he suspected was there. He had meant to ask her about her song, but she had known his name, distracting him so much he didn't ask her for her name. She looked fairly young, no more than 25 he'd say.

Hermione smiled for a moment when she turned. She was proud of herself she somehow managed to keep control of the conversation. She looked at the shops as she past some were boarded up and run down due to the war. It saddened Hermione to see them closed. She had gone to many of them in her first year at school when she didn't have any friends. For being a stickler about the rules she sure broke a few of them.

Hermione took a quick turn into her favorite shop, Bert's Books.

"ello Ermione, in fer a new book already?" Bert a young gentleman in a pin striped muggle suit greeted her. Hermione smiled and nodded. He ran his hand through his thin blondish red hair and waved his hand in the direction of his new books.

"Thanks BertyB." Hermione called over her shoulder affectionately using her nick name for him. He smiled at her as she sat down in her usual fluffy chair, she gave him the most business, almost every day she bought a book. He had only owned the shop for a year but the past owner said that she had been coming in since she was 15. Still the same girl ,a book a day.

Hermione levitated a book whose title caught her eye, she began to read. Bert always let her read as many books as she liked because she never failed to buy a book. If it didn't catch her interest within 5 minutes, he noticed, she would put it back in its proper place and get sat for a few hours reading.

"Ermione I'm 'bout to close up." Bert said as he tapped her shoulder. She jolted a little and smiled up at him. Grabbing a couple books from the shelf of the same author and the one in her hand bringing them with her to the counter.

" Thanks Bert I don't think I would have stopped reading until I was done" She laughed while he calculated her purchase.

"Any time, you be safe now" he warned her. She gave him the appropriate amount for the books "I always am" she called over her shoulder as she left.

**I am sad to say but i have lost interest in this story so i will give you a synopsis on how i would have liked it to go. maybe one day i will flesh it all out for you.**

Remus started to go to the bar every day to hear her sing, but she didn't sing after that night only played her guitar in happy tunes as she always had before. Singing was a one time deal for her in public. School started again she began to drift away from her friends, she would leave to go to the library or to exercise in the room of requirement. Every morning she would charm her hair to be shorter looking, her school robes were loose so you couldn't see her sexy body anyway. over time remus began to see bits of the strange women he saw in the bar in Hermione, thus puzzling him. He catches her playing guitar in the dungons. He hadn't even noticed that she had begun to hang out with Draco. though he did notice the drop in bullying. The guitar is the same one the women at the bar used. Remus confronts her about it, she fesses up and tells him about her past, including the fact the (plot twist) she is a werewolf nearly as pure as you can get. she had been changing in the woods with him for a long time. (we all know he doesn't remember anything while he is changed right? good.) she fell in love with the idea of him. you know the brooding handsome teacher plus he was a werewolf like her. Then slowly they begin to spend time together as the war got closer to an end they worked together training the students. when her friends found out she was better at dueling then them they flipped and were amazed shocked and a little jealous but got over it. they had drifted apart as best friends but were still nice. there never was an unrealistic blow up fight. they just gradually drifted apart. remus fell in love with Hermione and Hermione fell in love with the real man not just the idea of him. after the war is finally over she tells remus that she is pregnant, they get married and have the kid and live happily for about 60 more years before one of them dies the other dies soon after.

THE END


End file.
